


Animal Escapades

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [13]
Category: Anthropomorphism, The Owl and the Pussycat
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, animals in the news, left shark - Freeform, llamas on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: More 3-Sentence Ficathon fills from previous years... this time, it's all about animals that made the news. Featuring the Weasel and the Woodpecker, the Runaway Llamas, and even Left Shark.





	1. Weasel & Woodpecker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adaese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/gifts), [slippy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slippy), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



_Prompt from adaese:_ [ _http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-31711446_ ](http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/uk-31711446) _, Weasel / Woodpecker, fly me to the moon._

**What spring is like**

It had been a long, stifling winter, and it was little wonder that some of us woodland folk got a little drunk on sunshine and dew and fresh pollen. Some would call it a scandal, but when I saw them locked in their embrace I wished only to follow, for light and wind played equally in feather and fur, and I have never left the ground. The last I saw of them, light-boned Weasel and strong-winged Woodpecker were banking east towards the coast - and I wonder what they whispered to each other, what words were lost in the rush of air.

**They danced by the light of the moon**

"This is madness, you know," commented the Woodpecker cheerfully as he flew.

The Weasel would have shrugged but she didn't want to tug his feathers. "The Owl and the Pussycat made it work," she reminded him, "so why not us?"

* * *

_Prompt from slippy: a double date with these two couples_

**Double date**

At first it was an awkward affair of ruffled feathers and merciful-heavens-don't-order-the-chicken, but then Owl's peculiar sense of humor came out along with the quince (and the wine), and soon they were laughing about the latest gossip ("Did you hear? The Runcible Spoon ran off with someone new - I hear she's quite a Dish!").

Inevitably, Pussycat made some smart remark about certain parties' preferences for aggressive, clawed and toothy females, Owl overindulged and tried to compare Necessary Dorsal Muscles with all and sundry, at which point Woodpecker became defensive, but the evening was salvaged when Owl began to sing.

"You needn't be jealous," whispered Weasel to Woodpecker, who was still feeling rather insecure, "Owl may sing sweetly, but I prefer percussion."


	2. Runaway Llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read about the runaway llamas here: http://www.usatoday.com/story/news/nation-now/2015/02/26/llamas-arizona/24071467/

_Prompt from rthstewart: Any, Black Llama/White Llama, Super Bowl Left Shark, misunderstood genius_

* * *

**I got rhythm**

"Poor humans," said the White Llama, "always with their silly sayings about marching and drums - how do they bear the monotony?"

"Better to be a shark," said the Black Llama, who was a more poetic soul, "fins akimbo, mouth and gills and entire being open to the swirling current!" 

And the two llamas skipped down the road to the beat of their own hooves, dodging and dancing and weaving their long necks through the wind for the sheer joy of movement. 


End file.
